Truly Madly Deeply
by Never-Clip-My-Wings-x
Summary: A series of short one shots; based on several different pairings and one song. Rachel/Eddie, Tom/Nicki, Tom/Izzie, Sian/Jez/Michael, Rob/Karen, Cesca/Jonah.


_Truly Madly Deeply._

_A series of short one shots; based on several different pairings and one song. Rachel/Eddie, Tom/Nicki, Tom/Izzie, Sian/Jez/Michael, Rob/Karen, Cesca/Jonah._

_Rated T on account of some swearing._

* * *

_I want to stand with you on a mountain._

Admittedly, this wasn't quite the imagery intended within the song. Nevertheless, it was a mountain. And they were stood together.

Idiotically, they had both volunteered to take Waterloo Road on a team building exercise in Scotland – Ben Nevis to be precise – and had wound up stood at the top of Ben Nevis, holding onto each other for dear life. Really quite literally.

Nicki grasped Tom's arm tightly, both of them fighting to stay upright in the gale-force winds, her hair whipping round her face and, in the occasional pause between the gusts, sticking up at strange angles, her skin rosy due to the bitter cold.

"Care to remind me why this was a good idea?" she shouted, the wind preventing her voice from being heard properly by Tom, despite the force she had put behind her sentence. In any other circumstances, anyone within a three mile radius would have been able to hear her, but now Tom hardly caught her voice.

"You were the one who told me it was a 'good thing to do'!" he yelled back, grimacing against the freezing force of the wind as she attempted to smile in response. She grasped onto his arm, clad in a black waterproof in contrast to her off-white raincoat. Her teeth chattered as he put an arm around her shoulders, and she reached her hand up to touch his. She moved his arm down from her shoulders to her waist and rested her head on his shoulder, her hair partially covering the back of his neck and partially shielding it from the cold wind. She put her arms around his neck and turned to face him, as he put his other arm around her tiny waist and held her tightly to him.

She buried her head in his chest, and he kissed the top of her head gently. Perhaps it wasn't quite as romantic as it should be – two freezing cold teachers stood together on top of Ben Nevis in the middle of a howling gale, each holding onto the other as tightly as they could manage – but for Tom and Nicki, it was just perfect.

"I love you." He murmured into her chocolate brown locks, which were still being blown all over the place due to the wind, and she shifted slightly in his arms, shivering, looking up at him with her perfect blue eyes and smiling into his chest.

"I love you too." She told him, looking him deep in the eyes from beneath her thick black eyelashes, perfect ice blue eyes sparkling as if cementing her words in place to them both. Once more, she closed her eyes and rested her head against Tom and he held her body close to his, trying to stop her shivering as yet another strong gust of wind threatened to blow them over.

"C'mon, let's get down before we freeze to death." He said to her, releasing her from his firm grasp and taking her hand tightly. The duo began to make their way down the mountain together, still close enough to be able to feel the heat from each other's bodies as they clambered over rocks.

"I tell you what, the first pub we see; you'd better have your wallet, because I'm absolutely starving," she shouted after him, most of her voice being blown away with the wind but some being carried down the mountain to Tom.

"Looks like I might have forgotten it," he bellowed up the hill, "What a shame!"

He earned a playful whack round the head for his troubles as she finally caught up with him and put an arm around his shoulder.

"How convenient."

"Mmm, very. Might have to make do with a cup of tea in a Styrofoam cup in a tent."

"Get stuffed."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the first of (probably) six one-shots. The next one will be up shortly (I hope). If you have any requests for pairings, please tell me and I'll do my best to do a one-shot involving them. Thank you for reading! :) xxx_


End file.
